In recent years, the number of pieces of content handled by users has been increased with the developments in communication technology and increase in storage capacities of recording media. Accordingly, various technologies have been disclosed for viewing content group with a simple operation. For example, a technique of displaying the content groups arranged in the shape of a list (for example, Patent Literature 1.). Patent Literature 1 describes using a time-series order of the update of each content group as an example of the arrangement order of the content groups.
According to the technique, the content groups arranged in the shape of a list are displayed, and therefore the content groups can be simply viewed.